What If
by monroserusher
Summary: Annie still left for Paris believing Liam doesn't love her so she moves on and finds someone new. When she comes back to Beverly Hills with a new man, Liam realizes it is too late to get Annie back. Will Annie and Liam find their way back to each other or will they remain apart forever
1. You Just Missed Her

**This is how I would have ended Annie and Liam's story**

If you asked Liam Court did he have any regrets, the answer he would have given you was yes. For as long as he could remember, he had loved Annie Wilson and he had an on/off relationship with her which had ended before he went off to work at sea two years ago

Liam told Annie he decided not to go to college and she responded by breaking up with him. When she realized her mistake, she told him she loved him and they kissed before he left to work at sea. In the meantime, he had a relationship with a woman named Jane but he never stopped thinnking about Annie

When he came back to Beverly Hills, he twice proposed to Annie but she had said no both times. Annie later regretted saying no to Liam's proposal but her and Liam had remained apart. There was a time where they nearly did get back together but Liam was in a hit and run accident which was caused by Vanessa Shaw who he ended up dating

In recent months, Annie discovered she still had feelings for Liam. However, when she told him her feelings, he had been drunk and ended up falling asleep. Shortly after Annie's failed attempt at winning back Liam, he started having an affair with a married woman named Sydney Price. Things got worse for Annie and Liam when she released an erotic fiction where she based the two characters Annabelle and Leo on herself and Liam

When he found out she based Leo on him, he accused her of using him and one evening, in a fit of temper, he told her she ruined his life by being in it. Annie started a book tour and she had decided she would start a new life in Paris. Liam was planning to go to Australia with Sydney but he didn't want to admit he still loved Annie. Liam knew he had to face up to those feelings when Sydney told him to read the end of Annie's book

Liam read that Leo had whisked Annabelle into the sunset on a motorbike. Liam went to find Annie and tell her how he felt but Annie's brother Dixon told her, Dude, you're too late. You just missed her." Liam went to the airport to find Annie's plane. However, when he had got there, the plane was just going up which menat one thing: Liam did indeed miss his moment

**The first chapter is mostly a recap on Annie and Liam's relationship but obviously with a different ending. I'm thinking of maybe posting up Chapter 2 straight away**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**How do you think Liam will try to get Annie back?**


	2. Dying Hopes

Annie believed that nothing had changed between her and Liam so she believed she needed to make a fresh start. Annie had been apprehensive about getting on the plane as she was hoping Liam would come find her and whisk her away. However, as it got closer to her flight, she felt ehr hopes dying even more

Liam was going to Austraila with Sydney and he made it clear he was still angry with her when he told her she ruined his life. Those words alone were the motivation for her to move forward with her life. She was getting closer to the day she was leaving for Paris and she hoped Liam would ask her to stay but he never so much as dropped a hint that he would miss her. The morning Annie left for Beverly Hills, she was asked by her friend Erin Silver if anything had happened with her and Liam. She said, "Nothing's changed between me and Liam. I need to move on in my life"

She hoped that at the last minute, something would change between her and Liam but she knew she was only dreaming. As Annie was getting on the plane, she kept hoping Liam would come and give her that happy ending she dreamed of for so long but he was nowhere to be seen. As she was flying away, she felt her hopes dying inside and she knew that her dream had come to an end

After Annie left Beverly Hills, she kept tabs on Liam's life via the internet. She would check him out on Twitter and she looked at the gossip websites for news on Liam. She was surprised to learn he was still in Beverly Hills. She asked Dixon why he had not gone to Australia. Dixon said, "He came over to my place to find you. I think he realized what he lost." Annie responed, "I'll believe it when I see it." Annie believed Liam didn't love her anymore. Within weeks of her leaving Beverly Hills, she heard he had been linked with many different women. What she didn't know was that he was regretting letting go of Annie but not wanting to admit this. "Looks like I made a lucky escape," she sadly thought to herself

**Any thoughts on Chapter 2?**

**Will Annie ever find out Liam's true feelings?**

**Do you think Liam will try to get Annie back or move on?**


	3. It's Over

Liam had closed himself off to the possibilty of true love. He had believed that true love would find itsn way to himself and Annie but he believed that he left it all go too late. He kept reading the end of Annie's book to remind himself of how it could have been

He also wrote love letters to her which he had never sent to her. She had been his first thought in the morning and last thought at night. "If only I told her sooner," he sadly reminded himself. Liam tried to take his mind off Annie by dating other women but that didn't work

Liam replayed him and Annie's relationship in his mind. He wished he could go back and change many events. He had tried in the last couple of years to push her away but that was his way of not wanting to face up to his feelings

After Annie's departure, whenever Liam wasn't dating. he was at home thinking about what he lost. He had continued to play the last few weeks in his mind but it only made him feel worse. Two months after Annie left Beverly Hills, Liam began to accept that it was all over for him and Annie. He decided he would get back into acting and maybe if he was lucky, find a woman better than Annie

He decided to clear out everything that reminded him of her, the main thing being the ring he had planned to give her. He thought to himself, "I might as well. It's over between us." He knew she wanted him to come and get her back but he realized it when he was too late. He did spend some time trying to get over Annie but he had heard a saying, "True love will find it's way." He had only hoped that was still the case for him and Annie

**Any thoughts on this chapter?**

**Do you think Liam will give up on Annie?**

**The next chapter is Annie's side of the story. What do you think will happen with her in the next chapter?**


	4. Fresh Start

Annie came to believe that maybe her and Liam were not meant to be together. He never dropped any hints that he still had feelings for her and he never even as so much as made contact with her. "He never read the ending of my book so why should I even care how he feels?," she sadly reminded herself one night

She decided she owuld do herself up really nicely in the hope she might get photographed and maybe show Liam what he's missing. Liam told her Sydney would be his fresh start so whoever she met might be her fresh start. Throughout the night, she kept thinking about Liam and the events that kept them apart in the last couple of years and she decided that he wasn't worht it anymore as anytime she did something for him, he hardly took notice. "Well, tonight, Liam Court, I'm finally over you," she said to herself

Annie got herself a cocktail and hung out at the bar for a while. Not long after, she was approached by an older man who introduced himself as Hugh. Annie introduced herself to Hugh then he offered to get her a drink. Annie accepted his offer then the two of them spent half the night talking. Hugh told Annie he was getting a divorce. Annie told Hugh that she had spent so much time being in love with some jerkoff who didn't care about her. She started to cry as she looked back on her and Liam's broken relationship

She cried, "I tried to tell him how I felt but he got drunk and fell asleep. Not long after, he went out with this other woman." Annie told Hugh she had about leaving Beverly Hills as she hoped Liam would come and get her but he never did." He did, however spend time sleeping around after my departure," she cried. Hugh told Annie he believed she was better off without Liam and all his drama. "I guess so," she sadly sighed

**What did you think of Chapter 4?**

**What are your first impressions of Hugh?**

**How do you think the character will turn out?**

**What is next for him and Annie?**


	5. Why Not

Hugh offered to bring Annie home that night. Usually, Annie would not have accepted a lift from a strange man straight after meeting him but she accepted as she was trying to forget about Liam. She reminded herself, "Liam's not thinking about you at this moment so why should I even let him cross my mind? He's probably out meeting some chick at the surf club right now!"

Annie told Hugh she would let him bring her home. Annie saw that Hugh had attended the bar in a limousine so she knew he was obviously wealthy. As soon as Annie and Hugh went into the limousine, Hugh started to kiss her. When Annie was doing this, she imagined she was kissing Liam but then she thought, "Liam's most likely doing this with some girl he just met so why not kiss another guy?"

Hugh dropped Annie off to her place. He asked her if she'd like to meet up again sometime. She responded, "Why not?" Hugh gave Annie his number then he drove away back home. Annie was indecisive as to whether or not she'd call Hugh. She sadly sighed, "Liam's not going to be calling anytime soon so why not?"

The next morning, Annie checked the internet. When she went into Google, the first name she typed in was Liam Court. She saw that Liam had gone back into acting but what really interested her was that he said he was still single. She said to herself, "Knowing him, he won't be single for long." She then got her phone then she called Hugh and told him she'd like to meet him

**What did you think of the latest chapter?**

**What do you think of the latest developments between Annie and Hugh?**

**What do you think will happen for them next?**


End file.
